


Don't I Look Pretty Walking Down The Street

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Choking, Control, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Frerard, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard and Frank continue their journey into kink with a role play fantasy of Frank's involving a street corner and a motel room...





	Don't I Look Pretty Walking Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> So those kinky little shits are at it again!! I did intend for this to be the second story of the collection after Frank mentioned this kink at the end of the first fic but that sneaky visit to work crept in!
> 
> This one is gifted to The Queen of Tease momiji_neyuki for her constant, unwavering support and love of the series xx
> 
> Always happy to hear what you think - you should know by now to contact me!

Frank turned again and started pacing back along the kerb, his arms wrapped around his torso. He wasn’t hugging himself against the cold; he was concerned how obvious his flat chest was under his skin tight vest top and how masculine his tattooed arms were in comparison to the rest of his skimpy outfit.

Frank had been practicing walking in his simple black heels in their bedroom all week so the shoes weren’t causing him too much of an issue but his tight black miniskirt kept riding up with each step. He stuffed his small clutch bag under his arm and righted his skirt for the seventeenth time before quickly covering his chest again.

Gerard had promised he would be there at 8pm and Frank knew it must have been almost that time. Gerard had left their place at 7pm with a mysterious backpack. He told Frank he was going ahead to check them in to save any hold ups and leave some things in the room. He swore then he would pick Frank up on time before kissing him and leaving.

There was nobody in sight and Frank strained his ears listening for a car. The more seconds that slipped by the more panicked Frank became. He was only three blocks from their apartment so he could easy go back if it got too much but he really wanted to play.

“Hey,” Frank heard a voice call. He whipped his head to the side; his black, shoulder length wig almost slipping off from the motion. Frank gulped when he saw a tall man walking in his direction.

Frank hadn’t considered that someone other than Gerard might approach him. The fear of cops cruising past and picking up Frank by mistake was his biggest worry… well, it had been until the man started to walk towards him.

“How much to taste that pussy?”

“I don’t think I’m what you’re looking for,” Frank answered in the deepest voice he could muster. He dropped his arms so the man could see his lack of breasts and heavy ink.

“I think you’re right, sweetheart. Have a good night,” the man said with a wink then turned and headed in the direction he had come from.

Frank breathed a heavy sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around himself again, trying to control his nervous shivering this time. He walked the same line again then stopped when he saw headlights coming around the corner.

Gerard’s silver car pulled up against the kerb, right where Frank was standing. The passenger door flung open and Frank internalised a cry of relief when he saw Gerard leaning over the seat.

“You working?” Gerard asked as he looked Frank up and down.

“Yeah. You looking for some fun?” Frank replied, his voice flirty with an edge of hysteria.

“Definitely. Get in.” Gerard gestured to the passenger seat as he sat back upright and clutched the wheel. Frank climbed into the car as quickly as he could without exposing himself and slammed the door, relieved to be safe.

“You wanna hear a list or you know what you want?” Frank asked as Gerard hit the gas, sending the car speeding away from the dark corner.

“I know exactly what I want,” Gerard purred as he eyed Frank’s lace stocking tops peeking out from under his skirt.

“Good.” Frank looked over his shoulder at the backseat then back to Gerard. “Not much room in here.”

“We can go somewhere.”

“Sure. There’s a motel a few minutes up this road, on the left. It’s cheap and they know me… they don’t mind,” Frank said, referring to the nasty place they had found online and Gerard had pre-booked.

“Fine,” Gerard said then looked back at the road as he ramped up the speed. Frank tried to breathe steadily while he examined Gerard. He’d changed clothes since the last time Frank had seen him, dressed now in a plain white button up and tight black suit trousers with his usually loose red hair slicked back.

“I’m Gerard,” Gerard said, risking a glance at Frank from the corner of his eye.

“Frankie. You missed the turning,” Frank said when Gerard didn’t even slow when the motel disappeared behind them.

“Oh, we’re not going there.” Gerard turned to Frank and gave him a sly smile. “I’m in town on business. I’m already booked into a hotel, much nicer than that joint.”

“Really?” Frank said happily. Although the sleazy motel felt like part of the aesthetic, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to being somewhere so unclean.

“It’s not exactly The Plaza but… well, I’d prefer to go somewhere where I’m the one doing the biting, not the bed bugs.” Gerard brought his teeth together with a snapping sound, making Frank shiver.

“Whatever you say,” Frank replied, sounding much cooler than he felt.

 

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Gerard pulled up outside of an expensive looking hotel. There was a concierge stood by the front door and he stepped forward to open Frank’s door.

“Thanks,” Frank muttered, keeping his head down as he got out of the car in the hope that his blunt cut bob wig would hide his face.

“You’re welcome,” the man answered brightly, nodding towards Frank. “Room 410?”

“That’s the one,” Gerard answered the man and passed over his car keys.

“Have a nice evening, sir, madam,” the concierge nodded at them both before getting into the car. Gerard suppressed a giggle as he grabbed Frank’s hand and dragged him inside the hotel.

“I’m already checked in,” Gerard explained as he bypassed the front desk, rushing Frank over to the elevator.

“Classy place,” Frank said quietly as he examined the marble surroundings.

“Good enough to spend the night.” Gerard stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, bringing Frank with him since their hands were still locked together. Gerard hit the button for the fourth floor and the one to close the doors so nobody else could join them.

As soon as the elevator started moving Gerard pushed Frank against the wall and kissed him hard. Gerard’s hand was up Frank’s skirt and squeezing him through his lace panties before Frank could work out what was happening. Frank shoved Gerard in his chest, knocking him back and tearing his lips away.

“You haven’t paid me yet,” Frank said icily.

“I know. I was just checking you had the right equipment down there. You pass pretty well,” Gerard said, giving Frank an appreciative look. Frank blushed at the words and the elevator doors slid open before he could answer Gerard.

Gerard offered his hand to Frank this time as they stepped into the corridor. Frank wound his fingers through Gerard’s as he led him to their room. Gerard unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for Frank to enter the room first.

Frank examined the room as he stepped inside. It wasn’t exactly a suite but certainly bigger, and much cleaner, than the motel would have been. A plush looking king size bed dominated most of the space but there was a couch adjacent to it under the window, the usual dressing table with chair, tv and wardrobe with a small en suite by the room entrance.

“Prices?” Frank asked once Gerard had closed the door and slipped off his shoes.

“Sure.” Gerard nodded at the bed and Frank sat on the edge, letting his shoes fall off too.

“I guess you wouldn’t have brought me here just for a hand job but $20. $40 for me to suck your dick or $60 if we’re fucking,” Frank said confidently, keeping his eyes locked with Gerard’s. Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out $60, counting it out then handing it to Frank. Frank nodded and stuffed it into his skirt pocket.

“It might get a little rough, that gonna be a problem?” Gerard asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“No kicking or punching. Anything else verbal or physical is fine. You mark me and it’s extra.” They had discussed some ground rules the night before for clarity; they hadn’t made a definite plan but talked about limits so the whole thing ran smoothly.

“I’m sure I can afford it.” Gerard finished with his buttons and rolled back his sleeves but left his shirt on. Frank fished in his handbag then handed Gerard two small silver packets.

“Condom?” Gerard raised one eyebrow as he read the lettering over the foil square, genuine surprise on his face.

“Yep.” Frank scooted back on the bed and laid flat. “For all I know you fuck $20 whores every night of the week; I’ve got a job and reputation to think about.”

“A reputation, huh?” Gerard asked rhetorically as he climbed onto the bed. Before Frank could answer Gerard was over him, crushing his lips to Frank’s mouth. Frank flicked his tongue out, clashing it against Gerard’s and making him moan. Gerard ran his hand up Frank’s leg and stopped where his flesh was exposed at the top of the stockings.

“Since I’ve paid now…” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear then pushed his hand higher to grope Frank. Frank groaned at Gerard’s probing fingers and arched up from the bed.

“You’re calling the shots now,” Frank confirmed.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Gerard bent his head to kiss Frank again. Gerard’s other hand found its way up Frank’s skirt then started tugging on his underwear. Frank lifted up slightly so Gerard could work the material down his legs while they kissed.

Frank felt a small tinge of disappointment when Gerard pulled his head away; Gerard barely even glanced at the skimpy handful of fabric in his hands before dropping it to the floor. Frank had chosen the panties and matching red lace bra because he knew Gerard would love his favourite colour against Frank’s skin. 

“I’m sure an experienced whore like you knows how to prep themselves,” Gerard said as he forced the sachet of lube into Frank’s hand.

“Sure…” Frank hesitated. He was going to call Gerard by his name but it just felt wrong and he suddenly wondered if they should have picked fake names.

“It’s Gerard, in case you forgot.”

“No, I know.”

“But fuck it, I’m never gonna see you again – call me something dirty… something powerful.”

“Daddy?” Frank said hopefully, looking for something to get him over the disappointment of Gerard not seeing him in the panties.

“Yeah, that works.”

Frank watched Gerard unfasten his trousers and push them down to his thighs. Gerard was wearing a pair of tight red boxers and Frank almost smiled at their inadvertent matching.

“Shouldn’t your fingers be in your ass right now?” Gerard asked when Frank did nothing but stare.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Gerard pushed Frank’s legs apart while Frank opened the lube with his teeth. Frank slicked up his fingers then shoved two inside himself, biting back the whimper of pain. Gerard watched Frank’s fingers working back and forth while he rubbed his dick through his underwear, moaning softly as the man jerked on the bed.

“You look so fucking sexy,” Gerard breathed when Frank bucked against his own hand.

“You like it, Daddy?” Frank teased. One look at Gerard’s groin told him the answer but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

“Yes, you dirty fucking whore. But I think you’re having too much fun without me.” Gerard caught Frank’s hand by the wrist and yanked it away from his ass. Frank fought against Gerard’s grip to drag his two wet fingers down the front of Gerard’s boxers, leaving a dark trail.

“Take those off and join in then,” Frank said as Gerard forced Frank’s hand above his head on the pillow.

“Bold little thing, aren’t you? Leave your fucking hand there while I teach you a lesson.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank worked to make his tone regretful though it was hard to keep the excitement at bay. Gerard pulled his boxers down to his thighs and rolled the condom on, surprisingly quickly considering it had been almost two years since he’d used one.

“It’s gonna be hard and if your ass is as good as it looks then it’s gonna be fast. You will take whatever the fuck I give you,” Gerard said, his voice with a threatening edge.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Frank expected it but he still cried out when Gerard slammed into him, bottoming out in one fluid motion. Gerard flexed his hips once he was deep in Frank and he let out a shuddering moan.

“You feel even better than you look, whore.” Gerard lifted one hand and wrapped his fingers around Frank’s throat, squeezing softly as he started to thrust. Frank was panting and whimpering from the first motion; Gerard was hard and fast just like he promised. His hips were relentless as he drove into Frank over and over.

Gerard groaned with each thrust, tightening his fingers and relaxing them around Frank’s throat in time with his own hips. Gerard’s other hand reached under Frank’s skirt and squeezed his ass cheek. Frank’s eyes rolled back in his head as Gerard’s fingers dug hard enough to leave marks on his soft flesh. The movement of the material meant Frank’s cock was caught against his skirt, causing it to rub with each thrust.

“You like that? Being fucked like you’re worth nothing?” Gerard asked then laughed darkly.

“Y-y…” Frank tried to answer but Gerard’s fingers were choking him. Gerard released Frank’s throat and slipped his hand up to Frank’s mouth instead. He pushed his thumb against Frank’s lips and Frank instantly accepted it, sucking hard.

“You definitely suck like a slut,” Gerard groaned then pulled his thumb out of Frank’s mouth, dragging his bottom lip down. 

“I am a slut, Daddy,” Frank panted. Gerard moved his hand to Frank’s cheeks and squeezed hard, forcing Frank’s mouth open.

“You’re a filthy bitch,” Gerard swore then spat directly into Frank’s mouth. Frank groaned and swallowed eagerly, feeling an indescribable buzz from the whole act. Gerard smiled at him then released his cheeks to kiss him hard. “Fuck, you’re good.”

“Than… thank you, D-d-daddy,” Frank stuttered out as Gerard pounded into him.

“If you wanna cum you better do something about it now,” Gerard warned. Frank moved his hand down to his skirt and found his aching cock. “Don’t you get it on me though, whore.”

Frank nodded frantically and kept his dick safely under his skirt as he started working his fist over it. Gerard felt his hips stutter from their perfect pattern when he heard Frank’s mewl, high and prolonged. Gerard grunted and pushed deeper, making sure to stay pressed against Frank’s prostate as he came with a cry. Frank’s hand was moving wildly out of sight then his strangled scream told Gerard he was painting the inside of his skirt.

“Yeah…” Gerard said through laboured breaths, “I’d say that was worth about $60.”

Gerard kept hold of the condom as he pulled out of Frank, making the man whine softly. Gerard tied off the condom and got off the bed to throw it into the bin by the dressing table.

Frank sat up on the bed, still panting softly, and righted his skirt. Gerard pulled his boxers and trousers back into place but left the zip unfastened. He bent down to pick up Frank’s panties then tossed them onto the bed, landing by Frank’s feet.

“Your corner is waiting for you, whore,” he said when Frank picked up the soft lace. Frank shuffled to the end of the bed and Gerard passed him a towel. “Just in case you wanna clean up before your next client.”

“Thanks.” Frank accepted the towel and dabbed at the inside of his skirt, removing most of his wet climax. Frank left the towel on the bed then slipped his panties back on and his feet into his shoes.

“They’ll call you a cab downstairs,” Gerard said dismissively as Frank stood up. Frank was surprised how far Gerard was taking the game so he nodded weakly and walked on unstable legs towards the door without question, his stomach rolling with pleasure at how used he felt.

“Scarecrow,” Gerard called casually when Frank’s hand touched the door knob. Frank automatically froze. Gerard had said their safe word. Frank turned to face his boyfriend, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“What?”

“Don’t panic, honey, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,” Gerard explained as he stood by the foot of the bed.

“Okay…”

“You alright?”

“I’m great,” Frank answered honestly, still riding the high of their game.

“Was that what you wanted?”

“Pretty much. It was better than I could have imagined,” Frank admitted, the satisfaction running through him knowing Gerard was happy too.

“I’m glad, honey. You do make a worryingly good hooker,” Gerard said with a laugh.

“Thanks, I guess.” Frank grinned and shook his ass at Gerard.

“As long as you got what you wanted… I’ve booked the hotel room for the night if you feel like a little more fun?”

“What were you thinking?” Frank asked, his stomach churning from anticipation.

“Something a little softer. I’d like to get into Frankie the hooker’s head a little, if he’ll let me that is cos he’s got a wicked attitude,” Gerard said with a raised eyebrow.

“You might have your work cut out there.” Frank was instantly committed to the idea of carrying on their game, improv was one of his favourite hobbies in high school.

“I like a challenge.”

“Let’s do it.” 

“Excellent. Turn back to the door and give me ten seconds,” Gerard said quickly. Frank nodded and faced the door; he only got to seven seconds in his head before Gerard spoke again.

“Frankie?”

“What?” Frank answered without turning around.

“Do you really want to go back to that freezing street corner?” Gerard asked softly.

“I’ve gotta earn money if I want to eat,” Frank said as he turned around. 

Gerard was sat on the couch under the window, facing the bed and Frank. Gerard’s shirt was still unbuttoned but his trousers were fastened again, his hair ruffled loose by his fingers.

“Sure. But you don’t get a break? Not even five minutes to sit down somewhere warm and comfortable?”

“If I want to,” Frank said with a shrug. Gerard nodded and picked up a packet of cigarettes from by his leg.

“You smoke?” Gerard plucked a cigarette from the pack and stuck it between his lips to light it.

“When I can afford to.”

“I can afford for you to,” Gerard said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it out towards Frank. Frank walked over to Gerard and took the cigarette between his fingers, quickly taking a drag.

“Thanks,” Frank said after he blew out a mouthful of smoke.

“It’s fine, sit down.” Gerard nodded towards the bed as he lit a second cigarette. Frank sat on the edge of the bed facing Gerard and looked around for an ashtray. Gerard passed Frank an almost empty can of Diet Coke from by the couch then sucked on his own cigarette. Frank balanced the can on his leg as he smoked so they could both use it, the space between them minimal and their knees inches away from touching.

“You gonna be out there all night?” Gerard asked.

“Maybe. Depends.”

“You could stay here a while if you want? Or all night?”

“What do you think this is? Pretty Woman?”

“I don’t remember a sex scene like that in Pretty Woman,” Gerard said with a smirk as he inclined his head towards the bed.

“No, probably just in the porn version,” Frank made his voice sarcastic as he took another drag.

“So you don’t want to stay?”

“Not when I could be making money. If you’ve got another $60 you could fuck me again. You’re young; it shouldn’t take you that long to get hard again.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Gerard said around his cigarette. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of $20 bills, thumbing through them then placing the stack on the couch.

“What do you wanna do while we wait?” Frank flicked the ash from his cigarette into the can then took another deep pull.

“Talk?” Gerard tapped his cigarette into the can too.

“About what?”

“You.”

“Ahh you wanna know why I whore myself out every night? You want me to tell you how mommy didn’t love me and kicked me out on the street at 15, that I worked for whatever men would pay me to get by and now I’m saving what piss poor money I make so I can go to college and make something of myself?”

“Is any of that true?” Gerard asked quietly after they smoked in silence for a minute. Frank shrugged then took his final hit of the cigarette before posting the stub into the makeshift ashtray.

“Yes if it makes you feel better, no if it doesn’t.”

“It doesn’t,” Gerard decided as he added his dying cigarette to the can.

“You hard yet?” Frank asked in a bored voice.

“No, looks like we’ll have to keep talking,” Gerard said with a smile. Frank sighed and looked at the packet of cigarettes.  
“Can I have another?”

“Help yourself.” Gerard offered the pack and Frank slipped out a single cigarette. He looked around for a lighter but it was already aflame in Gerard’s hand. Frank leaned forward and ducked his head until the cigarette glowed.

“Thanks.”

“Will you take your wig off?” Gerard asked suddenly.

“No.” Frank sucked on his cigarette defiantly then blew out the smoke in a long gust.

“Please?”

“The wig stays on,” Frank said firmly.

“I’ll pay you.” Gerard held out a $20 bill towards Frank. 

“You know that could get you a hand job?”

“Right now, I’d rather you took your wig off,” Gerard said as he waved the money back and forth. Frank sighed and snatched the note before stuffing it into his pocket.

“Fine.” Frank put his cigarette between his lips and lifted off his wig. He threw it onto the dressing table then ran his hand over his short hair.

“Now your make up.” Gerard reached over the side of the couch into his backpack and threw a packet of wipes onto the bed. Frank took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled.

“Definitely not.”

“You’re gonna need to reapply anyway; your lipstick is all over your face… and mine,” Gerard touched a smear of pink over his top lip as he spoke.

“Better messy make up than none at all,” Frank said nonchalantly then sucked his cigarette. Gerard reached over to his stack and offered another $20 bill to Frank.

“Take it off.”

“Fucks sake,” Frank swore then grabbed the money before opening the packet of wipes. With the money safely in his pocket, Frank set about wiping his face clean, scowling at Gerard’s smug face the whole time.

“Much better,” Gerard said once Frank had stuffed the used wipes into the Diet Coke can. Gerard could see a few red patches where he’d held Frank’s face and throat too tightly but they were minor enough that they would be gone by the morning.

“Not really.” Frank took one last drag then pinched the cigarette stub between his fingers before adding it to the can then placing it on the floor.

“You don’t need any of that stuff. You’re beautiful without it.”

“Don’t say that,” Frank snapped.

“Why? I said you looked sexy earlier and you didn’t mind.”

“I was trying to be sexy and that was different.”

“And you’re not trying to be beautiful?” Gerard tilted his head and raised one eyebrow curiously.

“Aren’t you hard yet?” Frank shot a quick look at Gerard’s groin as he changed the subject.

“No. You want another smoke?”

“No… but maybe later.”

“Okay. Are you Francis or Frank or…”

“Just Frank,” Frank cut off Gerard’s questioning.

“Can I call you Frank?”

“No.”

“No?” Gerard pouted a little.

“No. You can call me Frankie like all my other clients do,” Frank said, his tone acidic.

“Fine… Frankie,” Gerard said with a hint of frustration. Frank caught Gerard’s eyes looking up his skirt so he unsubtly widened his legs.

“That helping?”

“A little,” Gerard confessed.

“Maybe I should take it off…” Frank slipped into a more flirty tone, running his fingers over his skirt.

“Can you dance?”

“Some, not well,” Frank said with a shrug.

“Dance for me while you take your skirt off… and that top,” Gerard added as he ran his eyes over Frank’s outfit.

“So you want me to be a stripper now?”

“Not for free, obviously,” Gerard said as he held out another $20 bill. Frank stood up and took the money, cramming it into his bulging pocket. He slipped his shoes off and stood in front of Gerard. Frank looked around the room for anything that could provide a rhythm for him to dance to.

“It’s gonna look weird without…” Frank stopped speaking when he heard a slow song playing quietly. He looked back at Gerard who was relaxing on the couch with his phone next to him, playing the song.

“Music,” Gerard finished Frank’s sentence then pointed at his phone.

Frank started swaying his hips in time with the beat while Gerard watched. Frank ran one hand down his neck and pulled on his vest top, dragging it lower to show more flesh. Gerard nodded his approval so Frank pulled the top over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Frank heard Gerard gasp and when he looked back there was a stunned look on his face. With his head tipped back, Frank stuck out his chest so Gerard could really appreciate the intricate lace clinging to his skin.

“Now the skirt,” Gerard whispered in a hoarse voice. Frank was only too happy to oblige, pushing the sticky, drying skirt past his hips so his gyrating made it drop to the floor.

“Better?” Frank asked, knowing how good he looked in the matching panties and stockings.

“Fuck yeah,” Gerard breathed, swallowing hard. “Come here.”

Frank climbed on the couch, straddling Gerard and still moving in time with the music. Gerard gasped when Frank’s groin pressed against his.

“You’re hard now,” Frank whispered to Gerard, his lips pressed up to his ear.

“Yeah…” Gerard admitted then moaned when Frank kissed his neck.

“You’ve got a condom, right?”

“No…”

“Then no fucking,” Frank said as he ran his hand over the bulge in Gerard’s trousers.

“Not even…” Gerard started as he reached for his stack of notes.

“No amount of money will change that,” Frank said, making Gerard frown. “But you seem like a nice guy so I’ll suck your dick but only charge you for a hand job.”

“Can I tell you something?” Gerard said quietly as he turned the music off.

“Sure.” Frank stopped moving to give Gerard his attention.

“I’ve never told anyone before… I’ve kinda got a thing.”

“Thing?” Frank questioned, running his hands over Gerard’s exposed chest.

“For feet. I like nice feet… and yours in those stockings are driving me crazy.”

“Really?” Frank said with a smile.

“I’m just gonna say it, will you put your feet on me?”

“On your dick?” Frank clarified.

“Yeah… $100?”

“Just for that? Sure.” Frank climbed off Gerard while the man counted out the money. With his skirt discarded on the floor, Frank stuffed the cash into the top of his right stocking. Frank sat opposite Gerard on the bed again and watched him unfasten his trousers and push them to the floor with his pants.

“Like this?” Frank asked innocently as he lifted his right foot and pushed his toes over the tip of Gerard’s hard cock.

“Oh yeah,” Gerard groaned and looked down at his lap. Frank slipped his other foot along the underside of Gerard’s dick and held the right one on top, sandwiching the burning flesh between his feet. 

Frank had teased Gerard with his feet enough times to know exactly what he liked, though the stockings were a new level. Gerard was groaning, his body jerking erratically as Frank slowly moved his feet back and forth. Frank let his toes flex as he moved, the wiggling alternating the pressure as he drank in Gerard’s moans.

“Stop,” Gerard managed to pant as his back arched. Frank knew it wasn’t because he was doing anything wrong… it was the complete opposite. Frank pulled his feet back and rested them on Gerard’s knees, spreading his legs.

“You do like feet,” Frank said with a smile.

“Take the stockings off,” Gerard demanded as he held out another note to Frank. Frank ignored the cash and instead focussed on rolling down the stocking from his left leg. Frank kept the silky nylon balled up in his fist as he hooked his thumbs into the right stocking. The notes Frank had forgotten he’d stuffed in there spilled out onto the floor but Frank paid no attention to the money; he pulled the second stocking off then stood up.

“You can keep these,” Frank said as he straddled Gerard again. “Next time you jerk off you can sniff them or rub them on your dick or something and think of me.” Frank pushed the balled up stockings into Gerard’s hand.

“I definitely will.” Gerard shoved the black material into his shirt pocket with a star struck look on his face. 

Gerard slipped his hands up over Frank’s ribs and brought their lips together. Frank gasped under Gerard’s lips when he felt Gerard’s fingers over the bra. Gerard let his thumbs find Frank’s nipples, rubbing slow circles through the lace. Frank pulled his mouth away and whined softly as the material caught his stiff nipples. Gerard smiled and pressed harder.

“You… you still want that blow job?” Frank panted.

“Fuck yes.” Gerard left wet open mouthed kisses over Frank’s neck while he reached out for the last of his stack of notes.

“Forget the money,” Frank whispered.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s back and held him against his chest as he stood up from the couch and moved over to the bed. He laid Frank down then shrugged out of his shirt before climbing on top of him.

Gerard kissed at Frank’s neck again then worked his way down to his chest. Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t have a clue how to tackle the bra so Frank reached up to flick open the front fastening clasp so the material fell open. Gerard gave Frank a grateful smile as he slipped his arms free of the bra then Gerard wrapped his lips around Frank’s nipple.  
Frank shivered from Gerard’s warm tongue flicking at the sensitive skin. There was an unmistakable yelp from Frank when Gerard caught the nipple between his teeth but it quickly dissolved into a moan of pleasure.

Gerard trailed more kisses over Frank’s stomach, making sure to run his lips over as many of the tattoos as possible. Gerard licked at his favourites, the two swallows over Frank’s hips, then dropped his head further to fill his mouth with lace and Frank’s firm flesh beneath.

Frank pressed his groin against Gerard’s mouth, groaning until he pulled away. Frank panted quietly and thrashed on the bed as Gerard kissed his way back up to Frank’s jaw.

“Frankie?” Gerard said quietly, his face inches from Frank’s.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever made love?”

“I fuck every day of my life, a couple of times if business is good,” Frank answered with a roll of his eyes.

“I didn’t ask that. I said make love,” Gerard corrected.

“What’s the difference?”

“It’s like cotton against your skin or finest silk. It’s instant coffee versus fresh, hand ground whole beans. It’s the difference between being wanted and being needed.”

“I guess I haven’t then,” Frank said weakly.

“Let me make love to you, Frankie. I want to make you feel as special as I know you are… to show you what you’re worth,” Gerard begged as he pressed his body against Frank’s.

“I thought I was worth $60 for a quick screw,” Frank said without humour though his body betrayed his words by moulding itself to Gerard’s.

“No,” Gerard said, shaking his head. “You deserve so much more… let me show you.”

Gerard let his fingers pick at the waist of Frank’s panties while his lips littered Frank’s face with small kisses. Frank sighed softly and ran his hand through Gerard’s hair, stopping to hold the back of his neck and pull their lips together.

“Yes,” Frank whispered once his mouth was free.

Gerard kissed his lips again, tenderly this time, and pushed Frank’s underwear down his legs. He moved down to hook them over his feet then picked up the abandoned, half used sachet of lube.

Gerard was gentle, letting his wet fingers tease Frank first before pushing inside. Frank let out a string of unintelligible sounds as Gerard worked his fingers deeper and slowly stretched him. Gerard smothered Frank’s whine with his lips as he slipped his fingers out and shifted onto his knees between Frank’s legs.

“You really are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Gerard whispered as he pushed inside Frank. There was a harmonious resonance as both men moaned in unison. 

Frank let Gerard dictate the pace, holding himself as still as possible for the first few slow rolls of Gerard’s hips. Frank lifted his hand to place it on Gerard’s stomach then started to move his body to meet Gerard’s thrusts.

“Come up here,” Gerard whispered, slipping his arm around Frank. Gerard pulled Frank up to sit on his lap and held him against his chest. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist and held onto the tops of his arms.

Frank rocked his body against Gerard’s, moving in sync to the rhythm of Gerard’s thrusts. Frank’s shuddering breaths and soft moans were the perfect accompaniment to Gerard’s low groans.

“I want you, Frankie… need you so much,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s lips.

“Frank…” Frank panted as he swirled his hips against Gerard. “Call me Frank.”

Gerard moaned in response then held Frank’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed Frank’s lips then pulled away to groan deeply.

“I want you to be mine, Frank,” Gerard whispered passionately.

“Always,” Frank replied instantly then buried his face against Gerard’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant to say that; it was the way he had answered Gerard when the man had asked him to be his boyfriend. Along with the addition of the word ‘forever’ it was also how they had first declared their love for each other a few short months later.

Gerard pulled Frank down onto his lap and held him in place as his body started to shake. All of Frank’s muscles convulsed when he felt Gerard climax inside him then his own body peaked against Gerard’s stomach.

Frank kept his face hidden while Gerard stroked his back, their breathing eventually calming. There was something so genuine and emotional between them that Frank was completely overwhelmed. The love making reminded him of the first time he had made love with Gerard; when he had realised just how deeply he loved the man, how much Gerard loved him too. And how much Frank would give up anything, even breathing, before he would let Gerard go.

Frank slowly lifted his head and smiled at Gerard. Gerard returned the smile but then his forehead creased when he saw the tears shining in Frank’s eyes.

“Hey, honey,” Gerard cooed, the pet name leting Frank know the game was over. Gerard hugged Frank against his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Frank pulled back so he could look at Gerard’s face again. “You just… you mean the world to me, Gee.”

“I love you, Frank,” Gerard said, swiping away the tear that had spilled out onto Frank’s cheek. “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick not to say if you think it got too fluffy in there then tough!!  
> I couldn't decide if this should be sweet or smutty so I did both :p  
> On a more serious note, it's really important to me that Gerard and Frank retain their personalites as normal guys having some fun - on occasion they might talk about mundane things or enjoy a smooch and an 'I love you' because they are normal, just like people who enjoy kink!


End file.
